


I Know, and I Hope

by itsmaaaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaaaya/pseuds/itsmaaaya
Summary: "Yeah, I know.""And I'll always be there for you.""I hope."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have a piece of pure fluff that I just thought would be adorable (and was also requested)
> 
> ENJOY

Takao flumped onto the couch, and he was glad that it swallowed him whole. Only his white trainers could be seen, as he was too tired to purposely dirty the couch so that Midorima would yell at him. After all, it was bad enough that Takao had invited himself in (well, he knew where the spare key was and used to it enter) and now he had to find where Midorima hid the food.

Speaking of Midorima, where was he? Takao realized that he didn't hear any "nanodayo's" being said, and that made him curious. The horoscope freak would usually be yelling at Takao by now to get out.

Standing up, Takao went to search for Midorima's room. The house was large, but very comfortable with an open layout, so it wasn't that difficult to find. That is, until he opened one of the bedroom doors and stopped a few steps inside.

Midorima himself wasn't anywhere to be seen, but it was apparent that Midorima wasn't just obsessed with horoscopes, but children's toys as well. The room was simple, but various toys were scattered on shelves and in containers.

Footsteps thudded behind him, but Takao was so entranced by the fact that Midorima may have kidnapped children that he didn't notice. However, he flinched when Midorima's scratchy voice spoke up. "Is there a reason that you are acting like more of a pervert than usual, Takao?" 

"Where did you come from? Warn a man, and that's coming from me, someone that can see everywhere in a side area. Oh my god." Takao finally turned to look fully at Midorima and sighed at what he saw.

Although he would never admit it, it was obvious that he had been crying. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, and his skin looked paler than usual. It was hilarious that the tsundere would show this much emotion, but Takao was sure he didn't look any better. The loss was still fresh in their heads.

"Hey, Shin-chan?" Takao looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes, and unconsciously rubbed his eyes.

"What, nanodayo?" Midorima shuffled out of the room and Takao followed him. Soon, they were at the same couch that Takao had flopped on earlier. 

"I love you." Takao snuggled into the couch, and looked at Midorima expectantly. He pushed his glasses up and huffed, but didn't seem too resistant when Takao pulled his arm so that he was lying on Takao. Midorima got comfortable and discretely snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He sniffed before looking at Takao.

"Yeah, I know."

"And you know that you can only get better, and we'll try again next year."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'll always be there for you."

"I hope."

Takao leaned forward and kissed Midorima. "The Winter Cup will be there next year, and we _will_  win. We'd better."

Midorima gave a watery smile, and they both just lay in a comfortable silence.

They'd get there.

* * *

**"Hey, Shin-chan,"**

**"Yes, Takao?"**

**"Why is your room filled with children's toys? Are you a kidnapper?"**

**"WHAT? I have a sister, nanodayo!"**

**"THERE'S A MINI SHIN-CHAN!!!"**

**"Takao, no."**

**"TAKAO, YES!"**


End file.
